We can do it, but you asked for it
by Pokemance
Summary: A one shot between a male human and a female Covenant Elite, contains sexual situations


Sleeping in my bed I stare at the ceiling, insomnia prevented me from sleeping, I hear my bedroom door slowly screeching, I look at it, from it an elite runs at me , I could barely dodge it, my pillow stabbed by a energy sword.

The elite does another run at me, this time I duck, my body trips the elite, I look at the elite, stuck in the wall, I look at it, stuck by its waist, I smile then with a pocket knife I stab it in the stomach, only for it's shield to pry me back, I knew I couldn't get past it with my makeshift weapons so I began to take off its armour, piece by piece, at first it's legs fought back but when I removed it's crouch armour the elite stopped.

I slap it's buttocks to see if the shield was still active, it wasn't , I was about to stab it's stomach again when castration came to mind, so I pulled the rest of it's crouch gear off...

Once it's bear skin was facing my eyes, I flinched, I was faced with some swollen labia lips, leaking juices, a boner shot up, I go in the other room, I see her upper body there, her face blushed, her hands, much like her legs, were on the floor, the energy sword laying in front of her body.

I get in the room, "filthy human! I will not let you survive after this, you low life" she says, I grab the energy sword and use it to cut away the rest of her armour, it was then I realized she was smaller than regular elite, though this made her free herself from the wall.

I drop the energy sword on the floor as she tackles me, her strength overcame mine, she throws me past the wall into my bed, there I froze in fear, the sheer force she has scared me, she gets on top of me, in the bed, " you think that you can rape an elite, hum, you filthy human, I will show you the full pain of being raped by one instead" she says, " I don't want to have sex with you, and don't you think if I did consenting with sex would be exactly what I would want?" I say to her, "silence!..." she puts her hand on my neck, "...I am in control here, and you are about to be raped" she says.

"Look if you want to have sex just say it, I ain't particularly interested, but it could be fun to try once, but you are the one pushing sex on me, I honestly don't really care about it as long as I can sleep, alive, afterwards" I say to her, she sighs as she lets go of my neck, " fine, human,..." she looks at me with craving, needy, bedroom eyes, "...can we have sex?" she says, putting her hands in her forehead, covering her yellow eyes, " I can't believe I just said that" she whispers.

I was blushed, I looked at her confused that she directly asked, " huh? What? I-I didn't think you would ask it" I say blushing and avoiding eye contact, "well I did, so yes or no?" she says as she grinds on me, I hesitate. I didn't think she was going to be up for it, especially being an elite, she fastens her grinding, my bulk soaked with her fluids, " common, hurry up, I know you want to" she says.

She couldn't hold it anymore, she pulled out my dick, "oh wow!..." she stares at it, "...it's so small" she says, grinding her pussy into it, "fine, we can do it, but you asked for it" I say before thrusting my dick into her, I pounded hard into her my eyes closed, I just wanted to get it done, she holds me down and kisses me, I open my eyes, she was looking at me with one eye closed, she is kinda cute, however she was making me unable to move, " it-it's my first time, could we go slower?" she wishpers in my ear, I gaze into her entrance, a slight smeared trail of bright purple blood was there, I look into her face, she then, at that moment hugs me tightly and kisses me.

Her body was on top of mine, her body heat warming me up in tenderness intimacy, " the pain went, away, you can move now if you want to" she says as she breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on mine, I roll her off me and sit on the bed, I sigh and wipe my forehead, purple blood on my dick from her defloration, "what is the matter?" she says still craving the D as she kisses my neck, " we're in a bad Fanfiction" I say.

"I mean, we don't know each other, you crave intimacy with a human but you tried to kill me five minutes ago" I say to her, she sits next to me and rests my head on her shoulder since she was way taller than me, " to be honest, my goal was to fuck your dead, or dying, body, but I figured out I can just make you do it" she says, she squeezes my body into her, " yeah, but it's just sex, you don't give a fuck about me" I say to her.

She sighs, grabbing my neck she pushes me down and climbs on my lap, " I'm not wasting this opportunity" she says while she sits on my face and sucks me, I pinch her butt, making her pull it away from me, " why do you want to have sex with a human that much, is it just a fetish?" I ask her, she replies "kids, I want kids, I've been rejected as a mate for 20 years, so I am trying it with humans", I say " but you..." which she interrupts with " yes even grunts rejected me, those who I tried to rape shot their junk off", I push her off me and we both sit on the bed.

"Ouch, but are you 40 years old or something? You've been trying it out for the past 20 years, also why?" I ask, " yes, I am 41 years old, stuck with a prepubescent body, no one mates with me because they see me as infertile, but my clock is ticking I want to lay at least one egg, have at least one kid" she says.

" And you will raising a kid alone?" I ask all blushed setting one of my hands on her leg, "that's how it is in my species, we never know our father" she says looking down, " I will tell you what, if you stay a-and let me help you with the kid, I will have sex with you" I say going behind her, " or I can just force yo... Aw, that's deep" she says as put my dick in her from behind her laying body, "you got bigger" she says softly moaning because of my small deep thrusts, " I also been rejected, girls think I'm a creep, though I guess they have a point since I am fucking you" I say, " I can feel like this if I stay? Consider it a deal, then " she says.

She rolled me on top and pushes me into her with her legs and arms as they wrap around my back, she kept moaning and hugging me, my tip punching her cervix, she moans, her juices shoot out of her pussy, "I am cumming!" she says, she holds me really tight as she cums, the immense pressure makes me pierce through her cervix, pushing me past my limit, she cums again as in her womb thick jets of cum fill her up, though she was bigger than a human girl, I manage to fill her up to the very brim. Minutes later she lays her first fertilized egg.

As if by chance that same night a UNSC Covenant alliance formed, she retired from the army with a dishonourable discharge for literally fucking with the enemy, but she was happy with me, at least happier than she was before, she even proposed after our fourth child.


End file.
